Evil Twins
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Mencintaimu.Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku.Membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa.Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang.Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu.Untuk diriku sendiri. MinKyu/ChangKyu FF! Yaoi. Chap EMPAT akhirnya Apdeeettt!
1. Chapter 1

.

_Mencintaimu..._

_Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku..._

_Membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa..._

_Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,_

_Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang..._

_Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu.._

_Untuk diriku sendiri..._

.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Evil Twins"**

**Main Pair** : MinKyu/ChangKyu ( Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Slight** : SiBum, HaeHyuk, dan akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

**Rate** : T dan bisa berubah sesuai perkembangan

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Warn** : Yaoi! Twincest! Mpreg for Kibum, Typos!

**If You don't like this pairing, or don't like Twincest, just click close icon, OK?**

.

.

_Twins_ atau kembar, adalah kejadian dimana seorang ibu memiliki dua—atau lebih—anak dalam satu periode masa kandungan. Kembar itu sendiri terdiri dari dua jenis, yaitu kembar identik, dan juga kembar non identik.

Kembar identik berarti adanya persamaan fisik antara keduanya, yang biasanya orang andaikan bagai pinang di belah dua. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena awalnya embrio yang semula satu itu membelah diri menjadi dua, hingga terbentuklah dua embrio yang memiliki komposisi gen yang identik atau sama.

Sedang kembar non identik itu sendiri kebalikan dari kembar identik, yang berarti tak adanya kesamaan fisik dari keduanya. Hal itu biasa terjadi, karena memang sejak awal ada dua buah sel telur yang terbuahi dalam satu rentang waktu.

.

.

Dan ini adalah kisah mengenai dua orang anak kembar non identik.

.

Choi Kyuhyun.

.

Dan

.

Choi Changmin

.

.

.

"Puple Line let me set up My world~"

Sebuah lagu berkumandang di sebuah kamar yang hening, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ini sudah waktunya bagi sang pemilik kamar untuk bangun. Jam yang berada di dinding pun sudah menunjukkan waktu dengan jarum pendek di angka tujuh, dan jarum yang panjang di angkal dua belas.

"Kyuu~ bangun dan matikan alarm sialan itu~!" rengek seorang namja tampan yang kini malah menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tak sedikitpun iat untuk bangun memenuhi pikirannya.

"Panggil aku hyung, Minnie~!" sahut namja yang dipanggil itu dengan refleks. "Dan matikan saja sendiri alarm menyebalkan itu! Kan bukan aku yang memasang alarm sialan itu tadi malam!" lanjut namja berwajah manis yang di panggil Kyu itu, sambil melakukan gerakan sama dengan namja satunya yang bernama Minnie itu—menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Tak mau. Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku, Kyu," tolak namja bernama Minnie itu. "Kalau kau tak mau mematikan, bangun dan cepatlah mandi,Kyu~" gumamnya dari bawah selimut.

"Kau itu lebih muda dariku, Minnie, jadi harusnya kau memanggilku hyung." argumen namja lain yang juga merapatkan dirinya dengan sang selimut kesayangan. "Dan aku masih mengantuk. Aku belum mau mandi sekarang,"

"Tapi Kyu—"

"CHOI KYUHYUN! CHOI CHANGMIN! CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN!" teriakan keras dari seorang namja dari balik pintu kamar mereka membuat kedua namja itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya secara bersamaan.

"Ne, Umma!" sahut keduanya dengan keras sambil menyibakkan selimut, menurunkan kaki kanannya dari tempat tidur, dan sedetik kemudian, kedua namja itu langsung melesat ke dua kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka berdua itu.Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam dua kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Pagi Umma... Pagi appa..," ucap kedua namja yang kini menghampiri sepasang suami istri yang sudah bersiap di meja makan keluarga Choi itu, dan dengan santai mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya, untuk kemudian menempatkan diri di kursi masing-masing dengan gerakan yang harmonis.

"Waaah~! Ada nasi merah!" seru Changmin dengan antusiasme berlebih. Yah, namja kita yang bernama lengkap Choi Changmin itu memang memiliki envy tersendiri terhadap hal yang bernama makanan, apapun jenisnya.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Ini kan hari pertama kalian masuk ke Seoul University, tentu akan Umma buatkan nasi merah," sahut sang umma yang merupakan namja bernama Choi—Kim—Kibum.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, yeobo," puji sang suami yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon, sang kepala keluarga—yang kini malah meraih jemari lentik istrinya dan mengecupnya dengan penuh cinta. Tak mempedulikan kedua anaknya yang menatap bosan pada adegan lovey-dovey kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Umma, appa, tak bisakah kalian tak bermesraan di depan anak-anak kalian ini?" tanya Changmin dengan nada datarnya. "Pemandangan ini sungguh tak baik untuk Kyunnie yang masih polos," tambahnya lagi sambil menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya ketika melihat sang Appa tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Umma yang hanya menutup mata ketika sang Appa menghapuskan jarak keduanya dengan sebuah Morning Kiss.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau Choi Changmin! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, kau tahu?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima dan menghempaskan tangan Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin dengan wajah kesalnya, dan malah membuahkan tawa dari Changmin.

"Kau hanya lahir beberapa menit lebih cepat dariku. Lagipula, kau itu lebih pendek dariku, Kyunnie. Aku lebih pantas menjadi hyung disini," ujar Changmin dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Kau menyebalkan, Choi Changmin," desis Kyuhyun sebal.

"Dan kau menggemaskan, Choi Kyuhyun. Saranghae," sahut Changmin dengan senyum dan ekspresi lembutnya, menggantikan wajah dan cengiran jahilnya tadi.

"Nado saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun yang memang langsung luluh tiap kali Changmin menatapnya dengan lembut seperti itu. "Kau curang. Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa marah padamu jika kau sudah menatapku dengan lembut seperti itu," rajuk Kyuhyun yang membuahkan debaran halus di dada Changmin.

"Ne, aku tahu dan aku sangat mensyukurinya," sahut Changmin dengan senang. "Nah, ayo sekarang makan, aku akan menyuapimu," lanjutnya sambil mulai menyendok nasi merah yang sudah tersedia di piringnya.

"Aniya. Aku hyungnya, dan aku yang akan menyuapimu." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Changmin menyeringai senang dan kini menyodorkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tak masalah. Nah, ayo suapi aku~" ucapnya manja. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalaya melihat tingkah manja Changmin padanya dan dengan tak ada rasa terpaksa, ia mulai menyuapi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Yeobo, aku juga mau disuapi~" rajuk sang kepala keluarga yang merasa iri melihat kearaban kedua anaknya. Membuat sang istri menatap sang suami dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau dan Changmin sungguh tak ada bedanya," komentar Kibum ketika melihat tingkah manja suaminya.

"Dan kau menurunkan sifatmu ke Kyuhyun. Jadi ayo, suapi aku~" rengeknya tak tahu malu.

"Ne, ne. Aku akan menyuapimu, kemarilah." Sahut Kibum pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

**At Seoul University**

"Kau masih marah, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin yang kini masih duduk di belakang kemudi mobil sport mereka. Kedua tangannya memegang kemudi dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus saja melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan.

"..."

'_Aish. Aku sungguh ingin ingin kembali merasakan bibir manis itu ketika aku melumatnya dengan penuh gairah,'_ gumam Changmin dalam hatinya. Namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya pemikiran itu ketika sang saudara sedarahnya itu masih melanjutkan aksi bungkamnya.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Changmin lagi. Namun masih tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya kali ini aksi bungkam saudara sedarahnya itu akan berlanjut panjang jika ia tak berbuat sesuatu sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih marah, kita kembali saja ke rumah dan akan kubiarkan kau mengemudi kali ini," ucap Changmin cepat sambil mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh sang adik—Changmin—adalah ngambeknya sang kakak—Kyuhyun—karena hari ini kembali sang adik yang mengemudikan mobil mereka itu.

"Andwae," cegah Kyuhyun dengan menahan tangan Changmin yang berada di atas rem tangan. "Kalau kita pulang lagi, kita akan terlambat mengikuti upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih dan wajah suramnya.

"Aniya. Daripada melihatmu berwajah seperti ini dan mendiamkanku seharian, aku lebih memilih terlambat mengikuti upacara tak penting itu!" tolak Changmin keras kepala. Karena memang baginya, didiamkan Kyuhyun selama seharian sama saja dengan neraka baginya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat sikap keras kepala Changmin. Seharusnya kan disini ia adalah pihak yang sebal dan butuh di bujuk, serta ditenangkan. Bukan sebaliknya seperti ini.

"Ne. Ne. Arrasseo. Aku sudah tak marah lagi, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Mungkin ia memang bodoh, karena selalu saja, ia tak bisa menolak kemauan dari sang adik dan selalu saja tak bisa marah berlama-lama padanya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Changmin tak percaya sambil memincingkan mata menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Lagipula kau tahu kan kalau aku tak bisa lama-lama marah padamu," sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang ia persembahkan untuk sang belahan dirinya

"Aku tak percaya. Kalau Kyunnie benar-benar sudah tak marah lagi padaku—"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia sungguh tahu apa yang akan di katakan Changmin berikutnya. Namja yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya itu pasti akan meminta—

"—poppo~" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk pipinya dan menyodorkan pipinya ke arah sang hyung yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu.

"Haaaah..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas maklum dengan sifat unik kembaran non identiknya itu, dan dengan cepat ia mengecup lembut pipi Changmin.

"Sudah! Ayo keluar sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung memalingkan wajah dan tangannya meraih kenop pintu untuk membukanya—

**Cklk! Cklk!**

Namun pintu itu masih tak terbuka meski Kyuhyun menarik dan mendorong kenop pintu mobil mewah mereka itu.

"Kau tak lupa kalau pintu mobil kita itu juga menggunakan kunci otomasti kan, Kyu?" . Bisikan Changmin yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya itu membuat Kyuhyun sontak langsung membalikkan wajah dan tubuhnya—dan menemukan wajah Changmin yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya, dalam jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa inchi saja.

"M-Min?"

"Karena kau sudah tak marah lagi dan sudah memberiku poppo, boleh kan aku memberikan balasannya?" desah Changmin sambil makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kedua bola mata indahnya mengunci tatapan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang namja yang lebih tua beberapa menit itu tak sanggup memalingkan wajahnya.

Perlahan Changmin mulai mengapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

"Saranghae," bisik Changmin dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan ringan, sebelum kemudian melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir Changmin dengan lihat melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyuhyun secara bergantian, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Saranghae youngwonhi, Choi Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin lembut sebelum ia kembali memagut bibir itu dan membawa ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Seoul University. Sebuah kampus yang memiliki grade tinggi yang mencetak lulusannya menjadi orang yang sukses di bidangnya masing-masing. Memiliki beberapa gedung mewah yang menjulang dengan angkuh untuk tiap jurusannya.

Dan hari ini, adalah hari upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru untuk periode kali ini. Terlihat bahwa kampus yang megah ini nampak semakin mengundang decakan kagum dengan hiasan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru mereka. Puluhan mahasiswa kini berbodong-bondong berjalan menuju satu tempat dimana upacara itu akan di laksanakan.

Gedung auditorium. Gedung yang memiliki hall luas yang memang khusus di pergunakan jika ada acara-acara yang membutuhkan ruang untuk menampung banyak orang itu kini di sulap dengan indah. Puluhan kursi tertata dengan rapi, dan begitu mereka memasuki gedung itu, spaduk bertuliskan ucapan penyambutan bagi mahasiswa baru akan langsung menyambut mereka.

Dan di antara lautan mahasiswa baru itu, ada dua sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para mahasiswa di sana. Dua sosok namja, yang mengenakan jas berwarna biru gelap—menunjukkan jika mereka adalah mahasiswa baru di jurusan sains itu mengundang banyak tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

Penampilan keduanya yang mengenakan jas yang menunjukkan mereka berdua mahasiswa baru kelas sains—yang merupakan jurusan tersulit hingga setiap tahun hanya ada segelintir orang yang bisa di terima pada jurusan sains di sana. Juga penampilan fisik keduanya yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik—dengan badan tinggi—meskipun yang satu terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lain—dan juga di tunjang dengan wajah yang terlihat tampan dengan caranya masing-masing. Dan selain itu, sepertinya yang paling banyak mengundang perhatian adalah karena keduanya berjalan dengan santai, sambil _berpegangan tangan!_ Catat baik-baik, kedua namja itu berjalan sambil _**berpegangan tangan**_, dan yang lebih membuat kaget lagi, kedua tangan itu saling mengait—saling mengisi kekosongan di sela jari-jari mereka, seperti cara berpegangan pada sepasang kekasih!

Namun dengan kecuekan tingkat tinggi, kedua namja itu berjalan menuju gedung auditorium , dan langsung duduk di dua kursi yang memang sengaja di beri sedikit jarak dari kursi-kursi lainnya. Kursi yang seharusnya hanya satu—karena kursi itu adalah kursi yang memang di siakkan khusus bagi orang yang mencapai nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk universitas itu.

Yang artinya juga bahwa kedua namja tadi adalah dua orang yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi di antara seluruh angkatan baru itu.

Dan jika kita zoom dengan kamera bersensitifitas tinggi, dapat kita lihat name tag yang ada di dada sebelah kanan kedua namja itu terbaca menjadi : Choi Kyuhyun dan Choi Changmin.

.

.

.

"Astaga, katakan padaku, Hae, kalau aku hanya salah lihat," desis seorang namja berwajah manis bersurai blonde.

"A-aniya, Hyuk. A-aku juga melihat mereka berdua," sahutamja yangdi panggil Hae itu dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa kita, sampai harus kembali bertemu Evil Twins itu di universitas ini?" rengek namja bersurai blonde yang bernama hyuk itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeeooongg~~!

Masih bertemu lagi dengan author yang masih tetap saja masih belum hilang sindrom CLBK-nya dengan uri Changminnie- Changmomo~ Changdola~~! #blush

Nah, karena kemarin author bikinnya Changmin as uke mulu, sekarang giliran author kasi Changmin as SEME~! Banzaaai~! #tebar konfettti #plak

Ini baru awalnya aja koq~

Ada yang mau lanjutannya FF ini, gimme review pleaseee~

*tebar kolor Changmin*


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_Mencintaimu..._

_Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku..._

_Membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa..._

_Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,_

_Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang..._

_Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu.._

_Untuk diriku sendiri..._

.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Evil Twins" part 2**

**Main Pair** : MinKyu/ChangKyu ( Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Slight** : SiBum, HaeHyuk, dan akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

**Rate** : T dan bisa berubah sesuai perkembangan

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Warn** : Yaoi! Twincest! Mpreg for Kibum, Typos!

**If You don't like this pairing, or don't like Twincest, just click close icon, OK?**

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Aku lapaar~! Ayo Kyu, cepat kita ke kantin~!" rengek Changmin dengan manja sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Aissh! Tunggu dulu Minnie," seru Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Kini terllihat seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang sedang terburu-buru mengimbangi Choi Changmin yang kini langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil menarik tangannya. Salahkan pada perbedaan panjang kaki di antara keduanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti tengah diseret oleh Changmin.

"Aish! Tak bisakah kau berjalan pelan sedikit, Minnie?" seru Kyuhyun yang merasa benar-benar kesusahan mengikuti langkah lebar Changmin.

"Tak bisa Kyunnie. Aku sekarang ini lapar sekaliii~" rengek Changmin yang malah makin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang semakin marah-marah karena terseret langkah Changmin.

Oh, untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun sungguh meratapi kaki panjang Changmin dan merutuki akan antusiasme namja itu mengenai yang namanya makanan!

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat meja makan mereka. Posisi Kyuhyun sekarang ini tengah duduk sambil bertopang dagu di salah satu meja di kantin. Di depannya belum ada satupun makananpun, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Changmin yang tengah mengantre makanan.

Sungguh terkadang tindakan Changmin itu sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Memang Kyuhyun akui kalau tubuhnya itu tak sekuat tubuh Changmin. Ia memiliki gangguan paru-paru yang membuatnya tak boleh terlalu kecapekan atau nantinya penyakit itu akan kambuh.

Tapi bukan berarti kalau Changmin harus memaksanya untuk duduk diam sementara Changmin memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua kan? Hanya sekedar mengantre makanan pastinya tak akan membuatnya kelelahan kan? Memang dasar Changminnya saja yang berlebihan!

"Kyunnie, kau melamunkan apa? Ini aku bawakan makanan~" seru Changmin dengan ceria ketika ia datang sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan satu porsi _Jjangmeyeon_ dan juga segelas Bubble milk tea. Dengan senyum lebar yang cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepat, Changmin meletakkan nampan itu ke depan meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika tak menemukan adanya makanan lain di nampan itu selain makanan untuknya. Bukannya tadi itu Changmin yang merengek-rengek kelaparan?

"Minnie? Untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku nanti saja. Pesananku jadinya masih lama. Jadinya aku akan menemanimu makan dulu saja~" ucap Changmin dengan wajah ceria yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat heran melihat tingkah Changmin belakangan ini. Intensitas namja itu meminta ciuman darinya jadi meningkat pesat, dan namja itu makin bertingkah manja padanya, sekaligus juga memanjakannya.

Tapi ya.. sudahlah.. Kyuhyun pikir tak ada gunanya juga jauh-jauh memikirkan tingkah aneh Changmin. Biarpun mereka saudara kembar yang berbagi darah yang sama, memang ada saatnya dimana Kyuhyun tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Changmin, sedangkan entah bagaimana, Changmin bisa selalu mengetahui jalan pikirannya.

Ah, sekali lagi, sudahlah.. Selama Changmin tak melakukan hal-hal yang sangat aneh, ia akan diam saja dan mengikuti kemauan saudara kembarnya saja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan herannya dari Changmin dan mulai memakan _Jjangmyeon_nya. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya yang makan sambil tersenyum senang karena memang _Jjangmyeon_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya.

"Kyu, jangan tersenyum manis begitu, aku jadi kehilangan selera makan—" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alissnya mendengarkan kata-kata Changmin yang terasa cukup menyinggungnya itu. "—dan jadinya aku malah bernafsu ingin memakanmu kan."

**"Uhukk! Uhukk!"**

Kyuhyun tersedak dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh Changmin. Mukanya memerah sebegitu rupa saat dengan wajah santai Changmin berkata mengenai 'hal itu' di tempat umum seperti ini!

"Minnie!" tegur Kyuhyun keras ketika akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sedangkan yang di tegur sendiri kini hanya menyengir jahil dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"_Wae_?"

"_Pabboya_ _namja_! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata dengan begitu santainya di depan umum begini?" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh? Tak ada yang salah kan? Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya kok. Melihatmu makan dengan wajah lucu dan bibir menggembung tapi dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di bibirmu, membuatku benar-benar ingin membawamu pulang dan 'memakan'mu di dalam kamar kita yang terkunci rapat," ujar Changmin dengan wajah santainya. Sedangkan wajah Kyuhyun sendiri sudah benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Dan wajah itu terus bercampur dengan semburat merah lainnya ketika ia –benar-benar tanpa sengaja—membayangkan segala hal yang di katakan Changmin padanya.

"Aishh! Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu atau aku akan langsung mengangkat tubuhmu dan membawamu ke ruang kosong terdekat!" seru Changmin yang merasa kalau imannya tengah di goda dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat begitu merah menggoda.

"Y-YA! Hentikan pemikiranmu itu Minnie! Kita masih ada kelas setelah ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mnyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

"Bummie, apa kau tak berfikir kalau Seohyun itu sangat manis?" tanya Siwon pada 'istri'nya yang kini sedang duduk satu meja dalam acara ramah tamah dengan rekan-rekan bisnis Siwon. Pandangan namja berusia paruh baya itu tertuju pada _yeoja_ manis yang terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan gaun mewah elegan yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ne. Aku juga berpikir begitu, Wonnie. Apalagi dia berasal dari keluarga yang baik juga. Aku yakin pasti orangnya manis dan ramah," setuju Kibum pada pendapat suaminya itu.

"Aku jadi ingin memiliki menantu sepertinya Bummie. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon sambil meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Eh? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu Wonnie? Aku sendiri dari tadi terus berandai-andai kalau _yeoja_ manis dan baik seperti itu yang akan menjadi menantuku. Pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan sekali~" ucap Kibum dengan antusias. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya hidupnya ketika ia memiliki seorang _yeoja_ di dalam rumahnya yang notabene penuh dengan namja.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika di rumah ada _yeoja_ manis sepertinya, yang bisa kuajak ngobrol berdua dan juga memasak bersama," ucap Kibum lagi sambil terus menatap pada Seohyun yang kini sedang tersenyum ramah pada _namja_ paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita mengenalkan Kyuhyun atau Changmin padanya? Siapa tahu saja salah satu anak kita itu ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya," tambah Siwon yang kini sudah memikirkan mengenai hubungan anak-anaknya dengan yeoja bernama lengkap Seo Joo Hyun itu. Dan di samping itu, Siwon juga memikirkan keuntungan sampingan yang akan di dapatkan perusahaannya ketika akhirnya ia dan keluarga Seo itu bergabung dalam hubungan kekerabatan.

"Ne. Aku setuju Wonnie. Coba saja kita atur pertemuan anak kita dengan Seohyun. Kalau yeoja manis itu tertarik, langsung kita bicarakan saja mengenai pertunangannya dengan salah satu anak kita itu," sahut Kibum antusias.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

"_Umma_, sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?" protes Changmin ketika pada sore hari ketika kedua namja kembar non identik itu mendapati rumahnya ramai dengan pelayan yang bergerak sibuk, dan ia serta Kyuhyun sendiri langsung di dorong oleh Kibum untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hari ini akan ada acara makan malam dengan salah satu klien _appa_ kalian. Jadi, kalian berpakaianlah dengan rapi. _Arra_?" ucap Kibum dengan tegas. Namja bertubuh mungil itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan saudara kembar itu yang saling menatap dengan bingung. "Ah, dan kalian jangan lpa memakai baju yang sudah _Umma_ sediakan di masing-masing lemari kalian!" tambah Kibum yang kembali masuk ke kamar si kembar, dan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Eh? Kalau sekedar acara makan malam biasa, kenapa _Umma_ sampai seheboh itu?" bingung Changmin sambil menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Molla. Aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi... entah kenapa..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri karena ia merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan di katakannya.

Changmin yang merasa heran dengan Kyuhyun yang menggantung kata-katanya itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatao ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti Min. Tapi entah kenapa...aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cukup sendu.

Changmin yang melihat wajah sendu Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dan memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang memang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Tenanglah Kyu. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ini hanya sebuah makan malam biasa," ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerakan teratur. "Kalaupun memang terjadi sesuatu, ada aku yang akan selalu beradadi sampingmu dan melindungimu," ucap Changmin dengan mantap.

Kyuhyun merasa perasaan gelisahnya itu agak sedikit berkurang dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata Changmin. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan buruk itu terus menaungi hatinya dan membuatnya sangat cemas.

.

_Benarkah tak akan terjadi apa-apa?_

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeoongg~!

Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae buat apdetan FF ini yang amat sangat lama TT^TT

Jangan marahi author ya~

soalnya kan akhirnya author balik lagi nerusin FF ini~

Nyehehehehe~

Chap ini emang di buat dengan pendek soalnya Chap depan udah mulai masuk ke konflik yang akan mewarnai hidup ChangKyu~!

Dan author cukup merasa miris juga liat Fanwar yang terjadi di antara para fan BB disini..

apalagi karena author adalah CassiElf, author jadi makin ngerasa sedih..

Jadi demi menjaga hubungan baik antara Cassie dan Elf, author kasih lanjutannya si ChangKyu deh~! #apadah #abaikan

Last, Mind to gimme some REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

_Mencintaimu..._

_Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku..._

_Membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa..._

_Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,_

_Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang..._

_Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu.._

_Untuk diriku sendiri..._

.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Evil Twins" part 3**

**Main Pair** : MinKyu/ChangKyu ( Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Slight** : SiBum, HaeHyuk, dan akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

**Rate** : T dan bisa berubah sesuai perkembangan

**Length** : 3 of 3, or more?

**Warn** : Yaoi! Twincest! Mpreg for Kibum, Typos!

**If You don't like this pairing, or don't like Twincest, just click close icon, OK?**

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Perasaan buruk itu terus bergaung di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Namun sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba menepiskan perasaan itu. Sesuai ucapan dongsaengnya itu, tak akan terjadi apa-apa, dan ia masih memiliki belahan dirinya itu, yang akan selalu bersamanya.

"Kyuu~ Lihat, aku tampan kan?"

Suara itu mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan... ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Nafasnya serasa tercekat saat ia melihat Changmin yang kini berdiri dengan balutan pakaian resmi di hadapannya. Dongsaeng yang lahir beberapa menit lebih lambat darinya itu...kini terlihat sangat memukau. Dengan kemeja dalam berwarna putih bersih yang di lapisi dengan kemeja sutra berwarna hitam, Changmin terlihat begitu berkelas. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan kaki yang panjang, saat ini saudara kembarnya itu terlihat seperti seorang model kelas atas yang tengah memamerkan bajunya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu mmbuat Kyuhyun tak bisa memalingkan tatapannya.

Wajah tampan Changmin kini dihiasi dengan cengiran jahilnya saat ia melihat kembarannya itu diam terpaku menatapnya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kau terpesona pada ketampananku?" goda Changmin jahil.

Kyuhyun yang masih terpesona pada dongsaengnya itu tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau memang sangat tampan, Minnie." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang di buat terpaku oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengakui secara langsung kalau ia terpesona pada Changmin. Dan menurut instingnya, Changmin langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur.

"Y-Yah! Minnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini mendapati dirinya sudah terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan Changmin yang berada di atasnya.

"Salahmu sendiri sudah membuatku jadi ingin memakanmu yang sangat manis itu." ucap Changmin sambil dengan cepat jemari-jemari lincahnya itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Y-Yah! Minnie!" panik Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bajunya yang saat ini malah sudah mulai akan di lepaskan oleh Changmin-terkadang ia sampai heran betapa cepat kerja tangan saudaranya itu kalau dalam urusan melepaskan bajunya. "Jangan sekarang! Setelah ini Umma pasti akan—"

"Choi Changmin! Choi Kyuhyun! Cepat bersiap dan turun sekarang juga!"

Changmin mengerang kesal mendengar suara Ummanya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—yang kini sudah merasa tenang karena tak akan _dimakan_ oleh Changmin—kini terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan merasa tenang dulu. Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti malam." ucap Changmin sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat menangkap tatapan Changmin padanya, serta seringaiannya itu.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Bukan sesak seperti kalau paru-parunya yang termasuk lemah itu ambuh. Namun perasaan sesak itu datang dari dalam hatinya, yang seolah seperti menyumbat setiap sel dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan sesak yang sangat menyakitkan.

Dan itu semua dimulai semenjak ia dan Changmin beserta Appa dan Ummanya mulai menyambut kedatangan rekan kerja Appanya.

Mobil hitam mewah keluaran dari Marcedes itu membawa satu keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri beserta putrinya. Kyuhyun akui, yeoja itu cantik, tinggi dan menawan. Secara sekilas, Kyuhyun tahu kalau yeoja itu pasti orang yang menyenangkan.

Dan benar saja, sekejap bercanda tawa dengannya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia dan Changmin bisa dibilang cocok dengan keprbadian yeoja itu. Dia jujur, tidak berlebihan dalam menyikapi anugerah yang dimilikinya, dan yeoja itu baik.

Tapi saat makan malam akhirnya dimulai, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua.

Di awali dengan ucapan Ummanya yang mengatur tempat duduk mereka.

"Seohyun, kau ingin duduk di mana? Di sebelah Changmin, atau di sebelah Kyuhyun?"

Mulanya Kyuhyun tak berpikir macam-macam dengan pertanyaan Ummanya itu. Namun saat akhirnya Seohyun memilih untuk duduk di samping kiri Changmin—Kyuhyun ada di sebelah kanan Changmin,omong-omong— Kyuhyun mulai tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh orang tuanya.

_Perjodohan secara tersamar._

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu?

Jelas karena saat acara makan malam dimulai, Ummanya terus-menerus menanyakan pendapat Seohyun mengenai Changmin, dan juga mengenai pendapat Changmin akan Seohyun. Dan dada Kyuhyun semakin sesak ketika Changmin memberikan jawaban yang sopan yang memuji, namun Ummanya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Seohyun-ah, apakah kau menyukai Changmin kami?" tanya Siwon pada Seohyun.

Kyuhyun sudah merasakan air matanya akan mengalir saat mendengar pertanyaan Appanya itu.

"Tentu saja Siwon-ahjussi. Changmin-oppa sangat tampan dan baik. Apalagi dengan didikan dari Siwon-ahjussi, tak diragukan lagi, Changmin-oppa pasti sama gentlenya dengan Siwon-ahjussi." sahut Seohyun dengan penuh senyum.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kedua pasang orang tua itu bertukar senyum senang.

"Lalu Changmin-ah, apa kau menyukai Seohyun ini?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana, dan tak ingin mendengar kelanjtan ini semua.

Ia tak ingin mendegar Changmin melontarkan jawaban yang sama, yang membuat perjodohan ini akhirnya di kemukakan dengan lantang.

Ia tak mau.

Ia tak mau kalau Changmin miliknya, sampai di jodohkan dengan orang lain. Ia tak mau. Changmin adalah sosok yang eksistensinya terlalu penting dalam kehidupannya. Semenjak ia lahir, Changmin selalu berada di sampingnya. Saat ia mulai merasakan perasaan terlarang pada saudara kembarnya itu, Changminpun tetap berada di sampingnya dan membalas rasa itu.

Salah.

Ia tahu perasaannya ini salah.

Mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri, ini tidak benar.

Ini adalah dosa yang tak akan terampuni.

.

..

Tapi, kalau hanya dengan menjadi seorang pendosa ia bisa tetap memiliki Changmin disisinya, ia rela.

Ia rela di sebut pendosa... asal Changmin tetap menjadi miliknya...

.

Sentuhan lembut pada telapak tanga Kyuhyun membuatnya mendongak. Ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah Changmin yang menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Aku menyukai Seohyun. Ia yeoja yang baik dan menarik. Ia pasti akan menjadi _**teman**_ yang baik untukku dan Kyuhyun. Itu saja." sahut Changmin dengan menekankan kata 'teman' pada ucapannya.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan tertahan pada pintu kamar mereka yang kini sudah tertutup.

Sakit sih rasanya, tapi karena sang pelaku pendorongan itu kini memeluknya dengan erat, Changmin tak mengeluarkan protes sedikitpun.

"Jangan menangis, Kyu." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus surai eboni yang ada di depannya itu. Darimana ia tahu Kyuhyun menangis? Tentu saja karena ia bisa melihat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku..._hiks_...aku tak menangis."

Changmin memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau isak tangis itu ada, tapi masiiih saja Kyuhyun tak mau mengakuinya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mengeluarkan alasa—

"A-aku.._hiks_..aku kan hyung-mu. Aku tak.._hiks_..aku tak akan menangis."

Changmin tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya itu. "Ne. Kalau kau tak menangis, katakan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku begini? Kau tadi khawatir ya?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu?"

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Bahkan kini Changmin bisa melihat kalau bahu Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi bergetar. Dengan sabar Changmin terus menunggu agar Kyuhyun bicara. Tak akan perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun pasti aka—

"...hey, Minnie.."

—akan bicara padanya.

"Hmm? Waeyo, Kyu?" sahut Changmin dengan lembut.

"..salahkah kalau aku...mencintaimu seperti ini?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak. Suara Kyuhyun itu sangat lirih. Apalagi suara itu teredam karena Kyuhyun masih beradadalam pelukan Changmin. Namun untuk topik yang sesensitif itu, Changmin selalu bisa menangkap suara Kyuhyun, sekecil apapun itu.

"Sebelum menjawabnya, aku yang ingin bertanya dulu padam. Apa kau merasa kalau perasaan cintamu padahku itu salah?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Changmin langsung ke mata. Dan Changmin bisa melihat kalau sepasang iris bening itu kini memerah akibat tangisannya. Hidung yang biasanya pucat seperti kulitnya itu kini memerah dengan manis. Dan bibir plump yang berwarna merah menggoda itu kini bergetar dengan sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Changmin harus menenangkan jantungnya agar tak berdetak begitu cepatnya.

"Mencintai saudara kandung sendiri itu... salah." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Tapi mencintaimu...tak pernah menjadi sebuah kesalahan, Minnie." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan kembali kepalanya pada dada Changmin. Mendengarkan detakan cepat jantung Changmin yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Hey, Kyu, apa kau tahu.. Mencintaimu...Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa..." Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

_'...kalimat itu...'_

"Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang... Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu..Untuk diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun merasakan seuah kecupan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalanya. "Aku terlalu egois, karena aku tak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi."


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

_Mencintaimu..._

_Yang merupakan saudara sedarahku..._

_Membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa..._

_Tapi aku rela di sebut pendosa,_

_Yang dihina, dikutuk, dan dipandang rendah oleh semua orang..._

_Jika dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu.._

_Untuk diriku sendiri..._

.

.

**Ela_Kyuhyunnie** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Evil Twins" part 4**

**Main Pair** : MinKyu/ChangKyu ( Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Slight** : SiBum, HaeHyuk, dan akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

**Rate** : T dan bisa berubah sesuai perkembangan

**Length** : 4 of ?

**Warn** : Yaoi! Twincest! Mpreg for Kibum, Typos!

**If You don't like this pairing, or don't like Twincest, just click close icon, OK?**

.

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

.

"Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae..."

Changmin membuka matanya saat ia mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya. "Nado saranghae, Kyunnie." sahutnya sambil memberikan saudara sedarahnya itu senyum terbaiknnya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar balasan dari adik sedarahnya itu. "Changmin!" serunya kaget. "Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" kesal Kyuhyun yang kini menjauh dari saudaranya itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah manis itu. Membuat Changmin jadi tak tahan, dan langsung bangkit sambil meraih tubuh hyung kembarnya itu, untuk kemudian ia gulingkan ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Changmin!" kaget Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terbaring di awah tubuh adik kembarnya itu. Namja yang memiliki pipi tembam itu berusaha memberontak di bawah tubuh dongsaengnya.

Changmin yang melihat hyung tersayangnya itu tterus menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya itu akhirnya meraih kedua pergeralangan tangan Kyuhyun, dan menahannya di atas kepala namja manis itu. "Nah, lebih bagus begini~" gumam Changmin senang saat hyungnya itu kini tak bisa meronta di bawah kurungan tubuhnya. "Nah, nah. Aku tahu kalau kau sering membisikkan kata itu padaku semenjak dulu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sejak lama." ucapnya dengan seringaian yang kini terukir dengan manis di wajah tampannya.

Kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun membelalak lebar. "K-kau... b-bagaimana bisa..?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum menggoda. "Harusnya kalau kau tak mau ketahuan, katakan itu saat kau yakin aku masih benar-benar tertidur, Kyu." ucap Changmin sambil menurunkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada saudara kembar, sekaligus kekasihnya itu. "Meskipun sebenarnya, asal kau tahu saja ya Kyu, setiap kali kau mendekat padaku,mskipun aku tengah tertidur lelap, aku pasti akan langsung terbangun—"

"Bohong!" potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah horor.

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya horor, dan seringaiannya kembali terulas dengan sangat arogan. "Kalau aku bohong, mana mungkin aku tahu kalau kau sering mencuri ciuman kecil pada bibirku saat—kau pikir— aku tertidur?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar karena shock. "K-kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu." sahut Changmin kalem, yang membuat wajah shock Kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi sangat lucu karen akini ekspresi itu merupakan gabungan dari rasa shock, bercampur kaget, kesal, namun juga senang.

"Shit! Kalau kau tahu sejak dulu, kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya?" kesal Kyuhyun saat ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya—dan membuat Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Soalnya, aku ingin kau mengatakannya langsung padaku." sahutnya santai. "Nah, sekarang saatnya morning kiss~"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung menyegel bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan miliknya sendiri. Mengecup bibir itu sekilas, melepasnya, sebelum mengecup sudut lainnya. Terus-menerus melakukannya, menggoda Kyuhyun, sebelum ia merasakan remasan kecil pada tangannya yang menahan tangan Kyuhyun-untuk kemudian langsung melumat bibir itu dengan ganas. Bibirnya yang smeula hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil kini mulai bergerak dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan enuh nafsu pada bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun saat lidah Changmin menerobos masuk, dan mulai menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Lidah terlatih itu tak membuang waktu, dan langsung mencari lidahnya, mengecap dan kemudian menghisap-hisap kecil, sebelum keduanya akhirnya saling melilit dan saling melumat.

Dalam lumatannya pada namja di bawah tubuhnya itu, Changmin sempat melirik ke arah jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja kecil, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman selamat paginya itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih merasa terlena dalam pagutan bibir dongsaengnya itu menatap Changmin penuh tanya sebelum—

"CHOI KYUHYUN! CHOI CHANGMIN! CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN!"

—teriakan dari Umma mereka membuat keduanya langsung melepaskan diri, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun melewati pelataran kampus mereka. Dengan seringaian tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, Changmin berbisik pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mengikuti arah pandangan saudara kembarnya itu, dan seringaian yang sama kini terpasang pula di wajah manisnya.

"H-hae... aku merasakan firasat buruk..."

Dan seringaian namja kembar itu semakin melebar saat mendengar gumamam kecil itu.

"Hyukjae." panggil Kyuhyun ramah sambil menepuk bahu kanan namja bersurai blonde itu.

"Donghae." ucap Changmin dengan suara manisnya sambil menepuk bahu kiri namja bertubuh atletis itu.

Tubuh kedua namja yang dimaksud itu menegang dengan perasaan horor.

"K-kyuhyun..."

"C-Changmin.."

Kedua namja kembar itu menyeringai bersamaan. "Apa kabar, pesuruh—ups, maksudku sahabatku tersayang~?"

Ah,berada di kampus bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae membuat hidup keduanya menjadi lebih indah dan lebih mudah, isn't it right?

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merengut kesal saat keduanya pulang kerumah, dan mendapati kalau di ruang tamu, Umma mereka tengah bercakap-cakap gembira dengan seorang yeoja, yang ia kenali sebagai Seohyun itu. Moodnya yang sedari tadi gembira karena kegiatan kampusnya yang begitu menyenangkan bersama saudara kembarnya dan juga dua '_sahabat_'nya itu langsung menjadi buruk.

"Kyu? Waeyo?" tanya Changmin saat mendapati saudaranya itu berhenti setelah membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Tak apa. Ayo kita main saja ke game center." ajak Kyuhyun sambil berbalik dan menarik tangan saudara kembarnya itu kembali ke arah garasi mereka.

Sepertinya karena asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Seohyun itu, Kibum tak menyadari kalau pintu rumahnya terbuka, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa kabur dari Ummanya itu dan pergi bersama Changmin.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin sadar. Ia sadar kalau saudaranya itu tengah kesal—terbukti dari betapa brutalnya namja itu menjalankan karakter gamenya dalam duel game mereka. Namun yang Changmin herankan adalah alasan dari kekesalan saudaranya itu. Setahunya tadi, bukankah mereka pulang dalam keadaan gembira karena puas setelah mengerjai kedua _'sahabat'_ mereka itu? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba saudara kembarnya itu sekesal ini?

Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sangat sibuk memainkan gamenya dengan wajah cemberut kesal—yang entah bagaimana malah terlihat sangat lucu baginya. Ia menghentikan gamenya sendiri, dan bergerak ke arah saudara kembar sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu." panggilnya sambil memeluk tubuh hyung kembarnya dari belakang. "Jangan memasang wajah kesal seperti itu terus." bujuk Changmin.

"Biar saja! Aku tahu kalau aku terlihat sangat jelek kalau seperti ini, dan aku tak peduli! Kalau kau tak suka, pergi saja!" sembur Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namja manis didepannya ini. Biasanya,memang ia yang selalu bertingkah kekanaan, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu memanjakannya, dan ia sangat suka kalau hyungnya itu memanjakannya. Lagipula, ia yang lebih muda, jadi ia boleh bertingkah seenaknya kan?

Tapi kalau melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal dan ngambek seperti ini,entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia adalah sang 'hyung', dan bukan 'dongsaeng'.

"Aniya. Kalau kau terus cemberut seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat sangat manis. Amat sangat manis, sampai-sampai aku jadi tak tahan..." bisik Changmin tepat di daun telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana, dan tersenyum samar saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karenanya.

"C-Changmin.." desah Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan tangan Changmin yang berada di pinggangnya itu mengerat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu kesal. Tapi ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, dan kita bisa mati kalau tak pulang sekarang." ucap Changmin lirih sambil kini wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut disana, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan tubuhnya melemas. Tak lagi ia pedulikan karakter game-nya yang di bantai habis oleh lawannya itu.

"GAME OVER!"

Suara keras dari mesin game itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, dan wajahnya jadi semakin memerah saat mendengar tawa kecil dari arah belakangnya.

"Nah,sepertinya tak ada alasan lagi bagi kita untuk terus disini. Kau tahu, daritadi ponselku bergetar, kurasa itu telepon dari Umma. Jadi, ayo kita pulang." ajak Changmin sambil tangannya terus bertaut dengan tangan hangat Kyuhyun

.

"Changmin! Kyuhyun! Darimana saja kalian ini?!"

Changmin meringis kecil saat mendengar amukan dari namja mungil yang merupakan Umma mereka itu.

"Kami habis dari game center Umma. Tadi Donghae dan Hyukjae mengajak kami kesana." bohong Changmin dengan sangat lancar.

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai malam begini? Dan kenapa kau tak mengangkat telepon Umma?"

Changmin menghela nafas lelah, sambil memasang wajah lelah dan memelas. "Umma tahu Donghae dan Hyukjae kan? Mereka terbiasa main sampai malam, tadi saja kami harus kabur diam-diam karena mereka masih mau bermain sampai game centernya tutup nanti jam sebelas malam." lanjutnya dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapan dengan nada sememelas mungkin. "Dan waktu Umma menelepon, aku sedang menyetir. Jadi aku tak mungkin mengangkat telepon kan?"

Kibum menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan curiga. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Kyu tak mengangkatkannya untukmu?"

"Kyu kan tadi tertidur. Umma memangnya tak lihat kalau wajah Kyu itu terlihat seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur?" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung berpura-pura menguap sambil mengucek matanya.

Pandangan Kibum melembut saat melihat anak sulungnya itu. "Ya sudah. Lain kali, hubungi Umma kalau kalian mau main keluar. Tadi Seohyun ada disini, dan Umma jadi tak enak hati karena ia akhirnya pulang tanpa bertemu dengan—"

"Hoaahm! Umma, aku mengantuk!" potong Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya dan menarik tangan Changmin untuk mengikutinya. "Kami tidur dulu."

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu. "Tidur nyenyak dan jangan lupa bersihkan diri kalian sebelum tidur."

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

**Brukk!**

"Ugh!"

Erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun tertahan oleh kasur empuk di bawah tubuhnya saat ia didorong jatuh ke atas tempat tidur begitu saja—dalam posisi menelungkup. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung beringsut mundur saat melihat Changmin sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"C-Changmin, kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kilatan berbahaya di mata dongsaengnya itu.

"Hmm... jadi alasan kenapa kau kesal tadi itu karena Seohyun ya?" bisik Changmin sambil satu tangannya kini membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tak mengerti." elak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Changmin, dan juga menghalau tangan Changmin yang terus berusaha melepas kancing bajunya.

"Jangan kau berpiikir kalau aku ini bodoh, Kyu~ . Dan asal kau tahu, alasan kekesalanmu itu jadi membuatku sangat terangsang~ Berdoalah agar kau besok masih bisa berjalan dengan benar~"

"C-Changmin! _Ngghh_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Aku akhirnya kembali membawa lanjutan dari evil twins ini~!#tereakgembira**

**Agak lama apdetnya seolnya aku bingung mau gimana kelanjutannya ini, dan kini akhirnya plotnya kebentuk, jadi bisa lanjut lagi~**

**Dan buat next chap, enaknya mau ganti rate M, ato acara Changmin 'memakan' Kyuhyunnya di skip aja?**

**Aku ikut dari suara terbanyak~**

**Last, berikanlah tanggapan di kotak review kalau kalian respect dengan cerita ini~**


End file.
